


Not Yet

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Gen, Wolf's Rain Slash Yahoo Group Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awake at night, Tsume finds himself evaluating his companions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: pre-Tsume/Toboe 
> 
> Genre: PWP 
> 
> Spoilers: none really & this is maybe set during the fourth episode 
> 
> Disclaimers: These characters and the world are not mine. I make no money off this 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Word count- 500 
> 
> Group Challenge: #1- Friendship

He didn't need anybody. Not friends, and certainly not a pack. He'd made that painfully clear every time Toboe brought the subject up, which seemed far too much for his taste. And yet, when it finally came down to it, Tsume had left the city with the others. Left the city with its smooth wooden floors and soft blankets only to sleep on the lumpy ground, in the dirt, amongst the rocks and bugs. Unbearably uncomfortable hardly seemed strong enough to describe it.

Tsume raised his head as a gust of wind tore through the grove of nearby trees. They were protected by the dense cover, but Tsume was still not used to sleeping out in the open or around others. He found himself frequently jerking back awake.

He looked over at Kiba where he lay, white fur blowing as he slept with his face to the wind. His nostrils twitched in his sleep at the scent of the lunar flower. Perhaps it was in his dreams that these grand notions of paradise were founded. And his arrogance while awake was due to something he sensed on this unconscious level.

To Kiba's side slept Hige, the brown wolf with a collar he couldn't explain... or didn't want to explain. He seemed most at ease to have the others around, as though he'd been in a pack before. He was the one to find the food and dig in first. And Tsume wondered what more his acute senses could detect.

The pup had been sleeping beside Kiba earlier when Tsume had put his head down on his paws to sleep. But now Toboe was curled up against him, warming his side. He tried nudging him to move away, but Toboe whimpered and only snuggled closer. By the end, Toboe rested his head on the small of Tsume's back. Head nestled in the warm grey fur, he slept soundly.

Tsume sighed and let him. If Tsume couldn't manage a decent sleep at night there was no reason to deprive any of the others of it. Besides, he felt a little more comfortable knowing someone was awake to watch out for danger, especially when he was that someone. And he had to admit to a certain degree of comfort from the warmth. Perhaps pack life wasn't so bad after all. Someone to lead, someone to get food, and someone to keep him company at night.

"Not that it's a pack," Tsume muttered, closing his eyes to try to sleep again. He would maybe go as far as to call them friends, but even that was pushing it. And yet... it was definitely something. Otherwise he wouldn't bother putting up with Kiba's haughtiness, Hige's complaining and Toboe's waknesses.

"Tsume..." Toboe said, lifting his head and blinking large wet eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Pup," he replied instinctively. His tail curled back to touch Toboe's side and arm. Toboe closed his eyes and nuzzled into Tsume's back.

Maybe not friends yet, but working on it.


End file.
